


Bending With Zip-Ties

by SquigglySky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mention of Ryan, zip-ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: Gavin and Trevor get curious about the zip-ties, especially considering how bendy Trevor is.Gavin has a plan.





	Bending With Zip-Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from the zip-tie video a while back and it took a while to churn this out.
> 
> Thanks to Missingnolovefic for some heavy duty proofreading! :D

“Trevor!” Gavin squawked, struggling to pull at the zip-tie. Trevor had long since removed every nearby scissors. For Gavin’s safety, of course. Yep, absolutely for Gavin’s safety. His wrist were tied in front of him, and he was sitting on the couch, he wasn’t gonna get hurt. Ryan had snapped his immediately, and walked off after shaking his head amusedly, calling them idiots. Trevor gently tugged at Gavin’s hair, scratching ever so softly against Gavin’s head. The brit stopped, taking a halfhearted breath, shuddering. It made Trevor smile. It was both hilarious and cute how Gavin couldn’t rip the zip-ties. It wasn’t rocket science after all, but Gavin, for all his skills, could just not do it.

“Do you need help, Gavin?” he inquired, watching as Gavin pouted and glanced at his wrists. They were, in all honesty starting to look at little bad. Trevor figured his should probably cut them off before it got too bad, but the way Gavin whined and shuddered against him left him feeling a little too hot for comfort. Inevitable really, but he wasn’t surprised if he found this to be a big turn on. The brit chewed on his bottom lip, looking up at Trevor with a soft glare, and he became keenly aware of how he could just step a little closer, between Gavin’s spread legs and just get him to suck him off. Trevor raised an eyebrow as Gavin moved his hands around, almost like he was trying to pull them apart, except the motions seemed more- Trevor sucked in a surprised breath as Gavin’s fingers graced his crotch.

“Aw, lookit.” Gavin ducked his head, starting to smirk as he rubbed his tied hands against the growing bulge in Trevor’s pants. “Trevor. Are you getting hard, Trevor?” he asked, hooking fingers into the belt loops of Trevor’s pants, pulling him closer. Just like he wanted him to- Trevor shuddered and groaned as Gavin leaned in, mouthing over the bulge.

“Fu- Gavin! Shit!” Trevor hissed, one hand still tight in the golden boy’s hair, the other reaching out to tug at the back of Gavin’s shirt. Despite his current situation, Trevor was well aware that, even tied down, Gavin could still undo his fucking fly and pull his pants down. The sudden rub of a zipper carefully dragging down his hard dick had him gasping, even more so when Gavin leaned in again to mouth over his boxer briefs, right over his cock.

Gavin glanced up then, pausing in his ministration, hands resting between his thighs now, not of much use. “Trevor.” Gavin bit his bottom lip, looking so needy, cheeks flushing as Trevor gazed down at him. “Trevor, please,” he begged. It’s a good look on him, Trevor thought, pulling his hand away from Gavin’s neck, the other still entangled in soft, brown locks of hair. Hooking a finger into the band of his boxer briefs, he pulled it down slowly. It was a little tricky with just one hand, but he shimmied them down to his thighs. His cock eventually sprung free, and Gavin started twitching like he wanted to just lean in and go to work, but waited for Trevor to pull his boxers down past the swell of his ass, giving him full access.

“Gav- shit. Yeah. Go ahead boy,” Trevor managed to bite out and the reaction was immediate. Gavin leaned in, gently swiping his tongue across the head of Trevor’s dick before he took it into his mouth.

“Shit! Yeah, like that.” Gavin closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he worked a little more of Trevor’s cock into his mouth. His gag reflex, however horrifyingly strong, didn’t stop Gavin from trying to suck him down his throat. He made a valiant attempt of it, too.

Gavin moaned. “Trevor-” He nearly choked, cheeks flushing deeply. Gavin pulled away to mouth up the underside of his dick, tongue dragging up the vein. Trevor groaned, thighs flexing.

“Trev, please,” Gavin gasped, dick pressed up against his mouth and cheek. The brit opened his eyes, looking up at him and Trevor swore. He pulled Gavin in, by his hair, pressing his cock between his stomach and Gavin’s face and the golden boy just moaned hoarsely, eyes falling shut again as he panted against Trevor’s cock.

“Shit, Gavin. You look so good like this,” Trevor praised, lifting his free hand to push it down the back of Gavin’s shirt, sending shivers down the brit’s spine. Trevor closed his eyes as Gavin worked him over, only blinking them open as there was a soft noise, like a quiet  _snap_.

“Trevor.” Gavin pressed his lips to his cock, sucking and licking and Trevor groaned, hips stuttering against him. Gavin’s eyes opened, just a little bit, looking at something, then suddenly, he leaned back and Trevor felt his pants being yanked. He stumbled and Gavin giggled. Trevor tried to move, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his hips, pulling him to the side. Hands with thin, red lines around the wrists.

“What?! G-Gav?” Shit, Trevor had no idea how the brit had gotten out of the zip-ties, but now the tables were turned. Gavin rose quickly, spinning them around so fast Trevor almost felt dizzy. His head hit the couch and he groaned as the brit yanked at his pants and boxers, pulling them off before Trevor could so much as protest. When Gavin stood again, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, dropping it on the floor by his clothes and Trevor swallowed. He hadn’t checked Gavin for hidden knives when he hid all the scissors and that was his downfall. Ryan had taught Gavin too well.

“Hey, Trevor. Look what I found,” Gavin idly commented, holding several unused zip-ties in his hand, grinning as a chill raced down Trevor’s spine. “Wanna try something, Trevor?”

“Yeah? Like what?” he asked bemusedly. Gavin was hard to read when he had a plan, but Trevor was still fucking hard and down for anything. He had never questioned Gavin during sex, trusted the golden boy with his body and knew that Gavin could make anything feel good.

“Wanna see?” Gavin asked, setting a knee on the edge of the couch, resting there. Trevor swallowed, fingers running across the soft fabric of the couch, grasping for purchase. Because he did _want_ it. He wanted  _him_. Wanted whatever the fuck it was that Gavin was planning. He dragged in a sharp breath as Gavin pulled his shirt off, tugging at his own jeans, just opening his fly and letting off some of the pressure on his dick.

“Yeah…” Trevor groaned, watching as Gavin tugged and tested the zip-ties he held in his hands, wrists still bearing a red imprint from his own. “Gavin, yeah.” Gavin just smirked, reaching out to gently touch his ankle. Trevor’s mouth went dry. The brit scooted closer, getting onto the couch and Trevor spread his legs, letting Gavin settle between them.

“Your hand Trev.” Gavin’s eyes was dark with lust, but curious too. Trevor let him have his hand, watching curiously as he let Gavin do whatever he liked. Gavin put the zip-ties down and gently moved Trevor’s knee up, towards his body, exposing him to Gavin and he straightened under Gavin’s heavy stare. The brit moved his hand down towards his foot and Trevor held them still while Gavin reached for the zip-ties. He felt a flush shoot up to his face as he realized what Gavin had planned.

“Shit- Gav-” he gasped, arching as much as he was able to as Gavin wrapped the zip-tie around his ankle and wrist, locking and tightening the plastic enough to force Trevor to keep his position. Gavin looked up, over at him, face falling into a frown.

“You okay, Trev?” he asked, hand rubbing over his leg. Trevor took a deep breath. “I mean, I should’ve asked and-”

“Gavin. Tie me up and fuck me,” Trevor cut him off, feeling the skin of his cheeks heat up. Gavin’s mouth clicked shut as he blushed, glancing down at his handiwork before he got back to business. The golden boy, for all his bluster, repeated the process to Trevor’s left side, much more certain this time. Then he brushed a kiss to his left knee and Trevor huffed out an amused, breathy laugh.

“Ugh,” Gavin grunted, sitting back to pull his jeans a little more down and Trevor was immediately, keenly aware of how Gavin’s cock was tenting his boxer briefs, staining it ever so little with pre-cum. Oh, Trevor _wanted_ that cock in him. Gavin slid back, off of the couch to pull his jeans and his boxers down and toed out of the garments, before eagerly scrambling back  onto the couch. The brit took a deep breath to bolster himself, sitting on his knees and wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, lazy almost.

“Gavin,” Trevor said, watching with narrowed eyes as Gavin leaned back, turning just slightly to grab something. Lube, maybe? Or a condom, or- Trevor’s toes curled when he saw the ring Gavin held in hand. “Oh fuck! Yes please.” Gavin glanced at him and his smile turned positively _filthy_  as he leaned back down over Trevor, licking his lips.

“Zip-tied might be bad, Trevor. But- I wanna…” Gavin trailed off, dragging his free hand down one of Trevor’s thigh’s, ending on the inside of his knee before going up again, stopping short of Trevor’s crotch.

“Do it.” Gavin actually looked surprised at the surefire answer, but then he grinned. Trevor’s breath hitched as Gavin sat back, gently wrapping his hand around Trevor’s cock, sliding the ring down. The brit watched intently, smiling when it settled snugly around the base of Trevor’s dick, flush and tight. Trevor groaned, arching his back, knees falling to the sides to allow for a more relaxed position, one that left him so very fucking exposed. He glanced up at Gavin mischievously, enjoying his gaping.

“You’re so good for me, luv,” Gavin praised and Trevor preened, closing his eyes. The zip-ties bit into his skin, and Trevor pulled on them lightly, testing the range. This was like fucking drugs, just better, more addictive and far more exciting.

“Gavin, fuck.” Trevor groaned, not quite, but almost struggling. He pulled, tested the ties around his wrists and ankles again, soaking in the short, painful bite before he relaxed. Gavin smiled smugly, as he slid a hand down Trevor’s chest, fingertips lingering in every dip and curve. Trevor couldn’t move without a zip-tie digging into skin. Either his wrists, or his ankles. It was a delicious sting, a sharp, warm hum against his skin as Gavin watched him, fascinated and so very intense.

“Trevor- Trevor, you look so good like this,” Gavin murmured, voice deep as he leaned down to mouth at the inside of Trevor’s thigh. He squirmed against Gavin, and the golden boy’s fingers tightened, sliding up to his knees and spreading him. “Mm, look at you, all spread for me. You look so good, Trevor.” Trevor laughed, trembling against the whispers of kisses on his thighs.

“Shit, Gavin, you’re fucking with me. Come on,” Trevor groaned, clenching and unclenching his hands, quivering as the zip-ties dug into his skin when he moved. Gavin gave an appreciative hum, smile turning filthy and he leaned back, forcing Trevor to keep his own feet in the air. Gavin eyed him thoughtfully, and Trevor stared back evenly. “Gavin.” It almost sounded like a whine, and he pouted, batting his lashes at him exaggeratedly. Gavin snorted..

“Now, now Trevor, why can’t we just take our time?”

“Hm. You’re right, I suppose. Until I can’t feel my hands anymore,” Trevor teased, a breathy laugh escaping him. Gavin hummed, nodding with a frown. He ran a hand up and down, then laid it on top of Trevor’s dick, just gently running his fingers against the sensitive skin. Trevor gasped, shuddering against the touch. Gavin chuckled and wrapped his hand around his dick, pulling softly, jerking him off lazily. It made no difference really. Trevor now hated that Gavin put the cock ring on, made it feel like he had a zip-tie around his cock, too. It made the heat under his skin spread like wildfire, like his very spine was molten lava.

“Mm, I think you’ll be fine. You’ll let me know if your limbs start feeling numb, right, Treyco?” Gavin murmured, sucking a mark into Trevor’s thigh. Trevor bit down a sassy reply, letting his head drop back as he panted heavily instead. They wouldn’t get anywhere if Trevor kept poking Gavin, even if he very much enjoyed the results.

“Shit, Gavin,” he groaned, arching against the other’s touches. A mind blowingly hot tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, and Trevor glanced down to see Gavin peering up, past his hard cock. Trevor swore, balling his hands into fists as Gavin played with him. The brit pressed a finger to the soft skin behind his balls and Trevor nearly bit through his own tongue trying to muffle a groan, arching as the pleasure shot up his spine, making everything all tingly. The finger swiped across his asshole, just a light pressure that was gone almost immediately, before Gavin sat up, reaching for his pants. He pulled something from them, before dropping them back onto the floor.

“You ready, luv?” Gavin asked, glancing at the item he held. A lube bottle. Trevor looked back up, eyeing the bottle, nodding quickly. Gavin’s grin softened, popping the cap and upending the bottle, pouring lube onto his fingers. Now, Trevor became keenly aware of how they were still in the living room. On the couch. On _Ramsey's_  couch. Trevor giggled, and Gavin glanced up at him, lifting an eyebrow. “What is it, Trev?”

“The Boss will kill us,” Trevor just whispered bemusedly, eyeing their surroundings, half a mind to laugh. They could’ve moved. They could’ve done this anywhere, but they stayed right here. Where anyone can just walk in and-- Gavin chuckled, pressing a slick finger against his ass. Trevor startled, a shudder following as Gavin just gently pressed his finger against him, not penetrating, but tempting, teasing.

“Only if he finds out, luv.” And promptly pressed his finger into Trevor, almost all the way up to the last knuckle. Trevor gasped, legs spasming. He had to agree, though silently, the excitement of being discovered far outweighed the fear of it. Not that he was scared of Geoff, but he wouldn’t ever admit that to Gavin, lest the lad would try to talk him into even more shenanigans. There was a strong chance the golden boy already knew, considering how often he badgered him recently. Gavin leaned down, swiping his tongue over Trevor’s dick, before he mouthed over it, breathing soft kisses over the flesh, making Trevor’s hair stand on end. Just as Gavin dragged his tongue up the vein of Trevor’s cock, he pressed a second finger into him, not really moving it, allowing Trevor time to get used to the pressure. It didn’t take long, however, before Gavin pulled his fingers back. And Trevor moaned loudly in protest, but before he could complain, Gavin shoved his fingers right back into him. Hard.

“G-Gav- fuck!” he cussed, caught off guard by the sudden intensity. Gavin smirked, continuing to fuck him with two fingers until Trevor started shaking. Then, Gavin stopped, retracting his fingers and adding more lube, liberal in his coating. Trevor gasped for breath, trembling, laughing and so desperate for more. Gavin didn’t waste any time, reaching down and pressing three fingers in, this time more active as he spread them apart, leaving him quite a mess. Trevor stifled a moan, arching and struggling to get him to fuck him properly instead up just stuffing and stretching him. Shit, Trevor worked hard to keep still and he was so desperate for relief, but Gavin’s hands- fingers- kept him in place.

“Luv,” Gavin cooed, groaning at the sight of Trevor before him. “You look so good like this, Trevor. All flushed and needy, all for me,” the brit said, adding a grunt at the end and Trevor could glimpse his hand wrapping around his own cock, not stroking, just holding it steady. Dear God, Gavin was so close, he had to hold himself back. It made him grin, knowing fully well he was the cause of it. He wanted to that cock  _in_  him. Now.

“Gavin. For the love of God, don’t you dare come without fucking me,” Trevor warned, the corners of his mouth still upturned. Gavin smirked, flashing him a dark, confident look, as he released his dick and promptly slapped his ass Whatever he could reach of it anyway. Trevor jerked forward, crying out, cursing at the tail end of it. At the next blow, Gavin twisted his fingers inside of him and Trevor swore he’d almost come dry, if not for the lack of bone melting release. Instead Gavin did it again three, or maybe five more times. Trevor wasn’t sure, mind too foggy to count. Then Gavin stopped, pulling his fingers out of him at the same time and Trevor gave a startled, breathless protest.

“Relax, luv. I’m here,” Gavin managed to grit out, flush high on his cheeks and chest rising and falling rapidly. The brit grabbed the lube bottle and poured it right onto his cock, hissing at the coolness of it. Trevor wasn’t sure, but he knew that he was finally gonna have that cock in him soon. Gavin stroked himself once, twice, before he grabbed Trevor by the arms, not even caring about the slippery mess he made and  pushing him sideways down on the couch, until he lay back as far as he could with his arms and legs all tied up. Gavin climbed up after him, scooting between his parted legs.

“Ready?” Gavin asked, released one knee to hold his dick straight, head pressing against Trevor’s ass.

“Fuck me, pretty boy,” Trevor groaned, desperate, almost sobbing for release. He just  _needed_ Gavin in him. Nothing else mattered. “Gavin, come on, I’ve earned it. Please?” he begged and Gavin groaned, leaning down over him. Trevor’s eyes fell shut as Gavin finally, finally pushed his cock into him, and they both moaned in unison. The position they were in left little to the matter of space and somehow, with Trevor tied wrist-to-ankle and Gavin between his spread legs. It felt like Gavin was way deeper than usual. Trevor felt fuller, more stuffed and stretched than he’d experienced before. It was mind boggling.

“T-Trev- luv,” Gavin groaned, bottoming out in him. Trevor gasped and arched. “I-” He grunted and Trevor opened his eyes to see Gavin hovering over him, hands moving to grasp his waist, holding him steady, starting to pull back. Before Trevor can even complain, Gavin jerks forward, sharp and without any rhythm. Trevor moaned, thrashing in his binds, unable to push back or wrap his arms around Gavin as the brit started fucking him with the same intensity he put into his work. Hard, heavy and determined to absolutely destroy Trevor with pleasure. And Trevor loved every second of it, however quickly it passed. He needed to come. He  _needed_ his release and Gavin was absolutely wrecking him while the cock ring kept him from the edge.

“Please.” The pleasure was sharp and white hot, searing his insides and making him pant messily. Wetness sprung to his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, wriggling under Gavin. Gavin moaned, pressing his mouth to Trevor’s, a hand fumbling between them. Trevor felt, more than anything else, when Gavin’s fingers danced across his cock and pulled at the ring, tugging it off with some difficulty. He sobbed his relief against Gavin’s lips, mouth stuffed full of tongue and hands wandering all over his sides. One grabbed the back of the couch and the other fluttering up his chest, before dropping lower. One tug, one touch and Trevor came, gasping loudly, breath stolen and mind blanking from pleasure. Gavin groaned, eyes closing as he pulled away to pant against Trevor’s lips.

“Trev. Trevor. Shi-” And Gavin stuttered to a stop, hips twitching as he came deep inside of Trevor. He moaned, tugging tiredly on the zip-ties, too blissed out to really care, but wanting to wrap his arms around Gavin. Time and space were a blur, Trevor could barely even keep his eyes open, much less lift his head. But Gavin was a heavy, reassuring weight on top of him, even though it felt like too much weight on his already straining limbs.. Or there wasn’t, Trevor wasn’t sure because in the next moment his wrists were being rubbed, gently, and then his feet, and soft kisses peppered his thighs, stomach, chest and face.

“Trevor, luv.” Gavin’s voice was soft, pulling him back up out of the bliss. He managed to pry an eye open.

“Gavin?” he slurred, voice hoarse. Gavin’s smile was soft when he came into view. The brit looked exhausted, but not in a bad way. He was holding a small towelette, gently wiping Trevor down, who hummed contently at the careful treatment. It felt good to be handled so lovingly, he realized through the fog in his brain. The golden boy wiped him down, as much as he could without jostling him too much. There were clothes being gently, if a bit awkwardly being pulled on and Trevor was too tired to be any help whatsoever. Then he realized that Gavin was already dressed, though he hadn’t buttoned up his shirt yet.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Gavin said when Trevor finally groaned as his boxer briefs were being pulled on. Somehow he was actually doing it, though as far as Trevor could tell, he was performing magic. His ass was fucking sore, however, and Gavin laughed when he winced and twitched under the brit’s ministrations. Albeit a little crooked he did get the boxers onto Trevor, and then Gavin pulled up his pants.

“I can do that m’self.” It sounded oddly slurred, Trevor realized and Gavin leveled him with a _look_. Gavin didn’t otherwise voice exactly what he thought, but Trevor knew there was no way Gavin was going to just  _let_ him walk. Honestly, Trevor didn’t think it even was that bad. He heaved up and over the couch. A little sore sure, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t gonna be able to- Trevor yelped as his legs buckled the moment he stood. Gavin’s hands were at his arms, pulling him to his feet.

“I told you, luv,” Gavin reprimanded, amusement clear in his voice. Trevor huffed, pouting as Gavin helped him up, letting him lean on his shoulder. “My place is closest,” he added, chuckling as Trevor pulled a face. He was wet between his legs. Sticky. Fucking lube.

“You can’t drive for shit,” Trevor muttered and Gavin laughed.

“Maybe, but you don’t have the feet for driving, luv. Don’t worry, Trev, I’ll be careful,” the brit replied, laughing.

“What does that even mean,” Trevor protested exasperatedly as he let Gavin herd him towards the exit. They made it all the way to the stairs, before they were stopped by the sound of the elevator dinging. They both stopped, glancing at each other. Trevor might be buzzed on sex, but he and Gavin both knew that they had to get the fuck outta here before whoever arrived and stepped out of the elevator. Gavin straightened, pulling Trevor up before the other even got around to lifting his tired feet for the steps. They made it almost up when they came pretty much face to face with Geoff, standing at the top of the stairs. Of all the people- Trevor nearly cursed. The crew boss stared at them, going from Gavin shouldering Trevor, to the other’s tired look.

“Oh, hey boss,” Trevor replied, trying for chipper, but ending up sounding wrecked. Geoff’s eyebrows immediately flew up, before a suspicious look overtook his face.

“We’ve been drinking with Rye!” Gavin cut in quickly. “We’re leaving, Geoffrey,” he added, nodding briskly and Geoff eyed him, eyes narrowed.

“In my living room?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, Ryan got these zip-ties, right,” Trevor started and Gavin tensed.

“Oh?” Geoff’s lips pursed.

“Yeah, you should’ve seen him. Rye just snapped’em like nothing!” Gavin said, dragging Trevor up with no warning, quickly leading him towards the elevator. “I’m gonna get Trev home, yeah? See ya, Geoff!” Trevor was sure that was the down button he was punching the fuck out off it. He was almost on the edge of praying for it. They had to get out before Geoff saw the couch. Gavin was still chattering, keeping Geoff occupied.

“The vista Geoffrey! I can drive that, don’t worry. It’s not gonna bloody fall apart.”

“Sure looks like it,” Geoff replied, still standing there, luckily with his back to the mess that is the couch. At least the part of the couch they’d been on was facing away too, so they had time. Geoff rolled his eyes. Then the gent turned around, stalking down the stairs.

“So what did you destroy this time.” The doors opened after a hellish long time and Gavin staggered in with Trevor. The brit’s hand flew to the buttons, and Trevor desperately hoped the doors would close right away.

“Fuck- Gavin,” he hissed and Gavin started giggling. They had to-

“My couch!? You fuckers! Get back here!” They looked at each other as the door started closing, about to protect them for the fury that was their boss. He came sprinting up the stairs as the doors closed and both heaved a sigh of relief, before they started laughing, merely a moment after.

“Jesus, Gav!” Trevor exclaimed, voice rough in his throat. “Did you see his _face_?”

“I think it’s time we took some… time off,” Gavin added, giggling. Trevor laughed and pulled the brit in for a kiss.

“Still have the house down in Texas?” he asked and Gavin started giggling, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Two tickets, Los Santos to Austin. What’d you say, luv? Wanna go hang out in the sun?”

“Got another couch to ruin?” Trevor asked teasingly, and Gavin started laughing, struggling to draw a breath between the snorts of pure mirth.

“Trevor!”


End file.
